Convention of Elements
The Convention of Elements (also known as Convention of the Elements) is a Legendary ring in Diablo III, added in patch 2.2. It requires Character Level 59 to drop. The unique affix increases damage done by skills of specific elemental damage type by 150-200% for 4 seconds. The increase in damage is applied as an independent multiplier and not additively: it multiplies all damage done by skills of respective element, not adds 150-200% to the respective elemental skill damage bonus. Damage is amplified exactly during the active phase for that damage type: all sources of damage, including previously applied damage over time, will be affected (and applying it during the active phase will only boost it during this and next active phases for the respective element). This effect rotates through all the elements available to the class using the ring in the following order: Arcane, Cold, Fire, Holy, Lightning, Physical and Poison. Each class only rolls elements they can use for their skills (even if they have no skills of that elemental damage type equipped). Most classes only roll for exactly 4 elements, switching them in alphabetical order, while Monks roll 5, making this ring slightly less effective for Monk builds, and s roll 3, making this ring most useful for them. While not a bad choice for anyone, the ring is ultimately better off in the hands of heroes who make use of more than one element of damage from anything, be it skills or weapons, as while only one element is buffed at a time, it does strengthen item effects such as the Thunderfury's chain lightning effect when the respective element is reached in the ring's rotation. Stats (Level 59) increased damage to a single element for 4 seconds. This effect rotates through the elements available to your class in the following order: Arcane, Cold, Fire, Holy, Lightning, Physical, Poison.}} *One of 3 Magic Properties (varies): **+220–349 Dexterity **+220–349 Strength **+220–349 Intelligence *+2 Random Magic Properties *Empty Socket }} Long ago, a great conclave of mage-smiths convened during a blizzard to channel their collective energy into a single artifact, forging a powerful ring that bestowed upon the wielder mastery over all of the elements. Trivia *Originally, this ring was named BlizzCon Elemental Ring, bearing the name of BlizzCon, an annual event held by Blizzard Entertainment. The description references this. *The concept for the ring was submitted by WadeArcade during the Legendary Workshop panel at Blizzcon 2014. It was chosen on stage from a list of other user-submitted legendary powers. *The ring is especially effective when combined with Tal Rasha's Elements set and Elemental Exposure passive skill. *In Greater Rifts, it will not add Lightning bonus damage to Conduit Pylon against Rift Guardians. *To help determine which damage type is currently empowered, the ring displays a buff icon above the skill bar, as well as two glowing orbs with long traces orbiting the character. Their color matches that of the damage type: stone gray (Physical), red (Fire), purple (Arcane), green (Poison), soft blue (Cold), sparkling blue (Lightning), or shining gold (Holy). *Simple math suggests that for a single element build with steady damage output and for a class with 4 potential damage types, the character will get a 50% increase in total DPS from this ring (at maximum roll).